El Chocolate no hace eso
by JulietaPotter
Summary: En la escuela, Ginny había jurado que Harry sabía a chocolate cuando lo besaba. Tiempo después, Luna y Harry se rencuentran y eso que ella sintió cuando lo besó, no era ni remotamente algo que el chocolate provocara. Oneshot HarryLuna.


**El Chocolate no hace eso**

Cosquillas en la nariz.

Eso fue lo que lo despertó. O mejor dicho, lo que lo puso en alerta, pues aún antes de ser consciente de cualquier cosa, la alarma en su interior se disparó y su mano derecha buscó instintivamente la varita.

-Estás despierto –dijo una voz femenina en tono lento y soñador. Sin prisa. Tranquilizador.

Como cada vez que recuperaba la consciencia, Harry tardó unos segundos en acordarse dónde estaba. Se relajó y respiró otra vez; no se había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo el aliento. Desde que la guerra había terminado, no había habido ninguna maldita ocasión en que no despertara turbado de algún sueño agitado y esperando ser atacado. Apretó las mandíbulas cuando _todos los recuerdos_ de la guerra recién terminada volvieron a su cerebro. Frescos, inquietantes… dolorosos. Como cada mañana.

Ladeó su rostro al lado contrario de dónde había provenido la voz. A través del vendaje que cubría sus ojos pudo percibir un poco de luz; seguramente su cuarto en San Mungo tenía el privilegio de poseer un ventanal. Y por lo menos él tenía la suerte de estar ahí encamado y no muerto, como tantos y tantos otros.

Sintió de nuevo que algo ligero le rozaba la nariz y enfadado, manoteó sin importarle si golpeaba a la persona que estaba a su lado. Pero quien quiera que fuera, debía tener reflejos rápidos pues al agitar la mano no tocó nada sobre su cara.

-Madame Pomfrey tiene razón al decir que lo peor de tu estado, es tu mal humor, Harry –le dijo la voz en tono neutral, como si para ella estar de genio y ser grosero fuera algo intrascendental. Y Harry recordó conocer a alguien así, _alguien _a quien hacía mucho tiempo no veía.

Giró su cara hacia ella, dándose por vencido. –Hola, Luna.

La chica no respondió, pero Harry podía jurar que estaba sonriendo. Después de todo, ella era la primera visita en conseguir arrancarle al moreno algo más que gruñidos. Se había estado resistiendo a hablar con nadie, encerrado en un mutismo casi absoluto. Después de todo, las únicas personas con las que hubiera tenido algún interés en conversar, ya no estaban en ese mundo. Pero con Luna era diferente.

-¿Hace cuanto que no nos veíamos, Luna? –le preguntó con voz ronca. La garganta le estaba pasando la factura por la falta de uso.

-¿Y yo qué sé? Cómo si fueras tan importante como para contar los días que no te había visto.

Harry no lo pudo evitar. La risa le brotó sola, fluida… natural. Era tan extraño, podía jurar que no había escuchado su propia risa casi el mismo tiempo que tenía sin conversar con Luna Lovegood. –Sí, supongo que eso no importa –dijo cuando dejó de reír. Era reconfortante encontrarse con alguien que lo veía tal como era, o mejor dicho, como Harry _deseaba _poder ser: sólo un chico común y corriente. Alguien sin más importancia de la necesaria y no el jodido vencedor de Lord Voldemort.

-Además ni me estás viendo –agregó Luna en tono condescendiente, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño. –Te están aliviando una maldición que te dejó ciego y por si no te has dado cuenta, tus ojos están cubiertos.

Harry sonrió y aspiró profundamente para llenarse los pulmones de _ese _aroma a pergamino nuevo, a tinta y a plantas mágicas medicinales. Nunca se había detenido a analizar el aroma de quien trabajaba en la edición de una revista mágica. El aroma de alguien que le gustaba experimentar con amuletos y hierbas curativas. El aroma de Luna Lovegood.

Aquello era tan normal. Tan cotidiano. Tan liberador.

-Espero poder verte cuando me quiten la venda –le dijo casi sin pensar.

Luna tardó algunos segundos en responder. –Bueno –concedió, sonando como si le hiciera un gran favor a Harry. –Si eso quieres, creo que puedo estar aquí. ¿Te gustaría que me vistiera de algún modo en especial?

Harry meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo, sonriendo. Memorias de un enorme sombrero con la figura de un león rugiente acudieron a su mente. –No te preocupes. Como a ti te guste estará bien.

-De acuerdo. –Hubo una pausa, en la que Harry percibió _la sensación_ de tener a Luna justo sobre su cara. Iba a cuestionarle qué demonios estaba haciendo, cuando ella comentó: -Merlín, cuando muera voy a buscar a Ginny por todos los cielos y le daré una tunda por mentirosa.

La sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció de su rostro por arte de magia; era la primera vez que alguien le mencionaba el nombre de su novia asesinada. Todos parecían evitarlo al creer que la sola alusión al tema volvería loco a Harry o no podría soportarlo o mierda a saber qué era lo que pensaban. -¿Por qué dices eso? –se atrevió a preguntar.

Luna soltó una risita. –Ginny me juró que cuando te besaba le sabías al mejor chocolate de Honeydukes y que tenías los labios tan suaves como la seda. –Se silenció y Harry sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco doloroso en el pecho. No tenía idea que Ginny alguna vez hubiese dicho eso de él. –Pero creo que no es cierto. Desde aquí te veo los labios bastante apergaminados. ¿Sabes? Antes de morir, mamá solía inventar pociones y cremas para curar diferentes cosas, y me parece que tengo la receta de una loción para la piel seca… ¿Quieres que…?

-Me encantaría –la interrumpió Harry, experimentando un cosquilleo en el pecho debido a la atención de la chica. Siempre se sentía así cuando alguien hacía algo tierno o especial por él.

Más silencio. Pero curiosamente, no incómodo. Harry suspiró fuertemente, preguntándose extrañado porque el oír hablar de Ginny no le producía más dolor del que había imaginado. Era todo lo contrario… la manera tan natural en la que Luna se expresaba de ella lo hacía sentir como si todas aquellas cosas terribles que sucedieron en la guerra no hubiesen sido más que un mal sueño. Nada de "lo siento" ni de "lamento mucho tu pérdida". Decididamente, un "cuando la vea en el cielo" era mucho mejor.

-¿La extrañas mucho, Harry?

-A veces –respondió sinceramente. En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, extrañaba más a _otras personas._ A otros tiempos y a otras cosas.

-Mmm… -Harry no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo, preguntándose cómo era posible aquello. Pensar en sus seres queridos muertos y por primera vez no desear unirse a ellos… La conversación con Luna era como el justo paliativo que había estado necesitando todo ese tiempo.

-¿Vendrás a verme en otra ocasión, Luna? –preguntó, intentando no sonar demasiado desesperado.

-Bueno… Pensaba hacer un viaje cultural con mi padre ahora que no hay Mortífagos sueltos por todos lados, pero puedo pedirle que me espere.

-Bien. –Harry sonrió. Tal vez recuperar la vista, volver a caminar, salir a la calle y tener una vida no fueran tan malas ideas después de todo. –Perfecto.

-¿Y qué es lo que más extrañas de ella, Harry?

Harry se tomó un momento para pensarlo. Ginny no había sido una novia con quien se hubiera divertido mucho saliendo, eso más bien lo hacía con Ron. Ni tampoco alguien con quien hubiera tenido trascendentales e interesantes charlas, o quien le hubiera aconsejado para salir de los problemas en los que siempre se metía… eso era algo de lo que Hermione se encargaba. Siguió pensando…

-Tal vez… sus besos –dijo de último momento, casi por tener algo que decir. Pero curiosamente, ahora que se daba cuenta, era más bien el remordimiento y la culpa lo que lo asolaba cuando pensaba en Ginny y en su muerte prematura. No era un verdadero sentimiento de dolor o de vacío por su ausencia.

-¡Bah, haberlo dicho antes, Harry! –exclamó Luna de repente, muy contenta. –Madame Pomfrey me pidió que intentara en lo posible hacerte sentir cómodo y que no te hablara de tus amigos muertos, pero yo tengo la teoría que ayudarte a recuperar lo que extrañas es mejor. -Y antes que Harry pudiera analizar a qué se refería Luna, sintió sobre sus resecos labios una húmeda y tibia caricia. Enrojeciendo y acalorándose de la vergüenza al percatarse de lo que era, se petrificó y permitió que Luna terminara de recorrerle los labios con su lengua. Aparentemente, la chica intentaba suavizarlos con su propia saliva. –Creo que así está mejor –susurró sobre Harry, llenándole los sentidos de mojado calor y aliento con olor a menta fresca.

Y acto seguido, su boca sobre la de él. Harry podía recordar con claridad cómo eran los labios de Luna… Su imaginación le trajo de vuelta el recuerdo de sus días de escuela, a aquella chica rubia de cabellos largos y enmarañados que tenía una boca sensual y coqueta, de labios carnosos y sonrosados. Alguna vez, Harry recordaba, vagamente había le había pasado por la cabeza que Luna era una chica rara pero bonita… a su manera.

Y en ese justo momento, saber que estaba sobre él besándolo con una ternura y delicadeza que delataba que era su primera vez y todo por hacerlo sentir mejor, lo hizo estremecerse de emoción. ¿Realmente merecía ser el primero en besar a Luna Lovegood?

Ese pensamiento le agitó el cerebro y lo hizo reaccionar. Si de verdad era el primer beso de Luna¿qué estaba esperando para hacer algo que hiciera que el beso valiera la pena?

Casi tímidamente, Harry levantó sus dos manos y con lentitud recorrió el aire a ciegas hasta que tocó cabellos. Una melena suave y fina. Tomó la cabeza de la chica con delicadeza, resbalando sus dedos hasta sentir la cálida piel de sus mejillas. Con sus pulgares, la acarició mientras se concentraba en profundizar el beso y en tocar levemente con la punta de su lengua los labios de Luna.

Inesperadamente, Luna se retiró y Harry se preguntó horrorizado si se había atrevido demasiado. Abrió la boca para disculparse, pero Luna le ganó la palabra. Para su alivio, la voz de la chica sonaba extremadamente divertida. –Vaya, Harry… eso que hiciste con la lengua fue _raro_. –Hizo una pequeña pausa y Harry deseó con todas sus fuerzas que se estuviera sonriendo. –Eres extraño¿sabías?

-¿Crees? –preguntó Harry en tono jocoso.

-Definitivamente… Y cuando vea a Ginny de nuevo, tendré que asegurarle que besarte no es como comer chocolate. Que más bien es como tener un gusanito queriéndose meter por tu boca.

Harry arqueó las cejas, aunque la venda le cubría la mitad del rostro y Luna no lo podría ver. No estaba muy seguro si eso significaba que era bueno o malo besando. –Pero… ¿Qué le dirás a Ginny cuando te pregunte si te gustó?

Luna pareció pensarlo por un momento. –Le diré que sí, que los gusanos son mucho más divertidos que los chocolates… Que cuando intenta colarse entre tus labios te hace cosquillas, y que cuando llega a tu estómago se transforma en mariposa y te provoca sensaciones tibias al aletear dentro. –Harry soltó una risita y Luna finalizó: -El chocolate no hace eso.

-Ajá –afirmó Harry, sintiéndose casi feliz. Luna tenía toda la razón. El chocolate _no hacía _eso.

Era curioso. Muy curioso.

Repentinamente, sintió de nuevo cosquillas en la nariz y descubrió encantado que Luna estaba decidida a permitir que _ahora sí_ la lengua de Harry entrara de lleno en su boca y se encontrara con la suya, la cual aguardaba tímida y ansiosa dentro de ella.

Harry se entregó de lleno a la misión de lograr que mil mariposas aletearan en el vientre de Luna y entonces estuvo seguro que no necesitaba quitarse las vendas para poder ver el cielo de nuevo.


End file.
